The Power Within
The Power Within is the second episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis Uncle tells Jackie of the legend of the Talismans. The Enforcers try to get the Rooster Talisman from Jackie. Plot While dining in a Chinese restaurant, Uncle tells Jackie and Jade about the legend of the Talismans. The one they have bears the mark of the rooster, and there are twelve talismans altogether -- one for each member of the Chinese zodiac, and each with a different magical power. Jade is eager to start the search, and she asks Jackie to teach her his martial arts skills. While trying to imitate them, she accidentally kicks a waiter, which causes a chain of accidents and wreckage that launches the talisman into a bowl of noodle soup. While Jackie lectures Jade on the importance of self-discipline over mere ambition, the bowl is delivered to the Chans, and Jade unknowingly swallows the talisman. Just then, the Enforcers arrive looking for the talisman, and Jackie fights them off. When he looks back to the table, he sees the talisman missing, and he comes to a conclusion that the Dark Hand took it. Outside, the Enforcers call Valmont and report that they could not find the talisman. Shendu provides Valmont a seeking device, giving it first to the Shadowkhan. Jackie catches up with the Enforcers trying to drive away and fights with them for the talisman. Meanwhile, the Shadowkhan have used the detector to identify Jade as the bearer of the talisman. Jackie moves to fight them off, but they are pursuing Jade, who struggles to escape them by swiping a skateboard. In her frantic dash to get away, Jade accidentally rides off of a bridge, but to her shock, she does not fall. While she turns and floats back to a safe footing, Jackie fights the Shadowkhan, and his efforts combined with Jade's knock them all off the bridge. He then turns to her, but he does not believe her statement that she can fly. Even as he tries to understand it, Tohru appears behind him and knocks him out. Tohru then holds up the seeking device he has picked up, seeing that it points to Jade. At a fish cannery, Tohru calls Valmont, reporting that he has kidnapped Jade and Jackie, and although the device indicates the girl, she does not have the talisman. Shendu advises for Tohru to look within, and Valmont adds, "While you're at it, eliminate Jackie Chan." In the next room, Jackie regains consciousness just as Tohru arrives to dissect Jade, who is strapped to a table. They realize that the talisman is in her stomach, and Jackie tells her to get away somehow. Jade remembers how she flew before, and she tries to escape her bonds, but she ends up levitating everything else in the room. As Tohru prepares his sword, she knocks him out with a barrel of fish and then cuts herself and Jackie free. She is now capable of floating several feet in the air and propelling other objects by concentrating her will through the talisman. The two try to escape, but the Enforcers arrive and Tohru wakes up. Jade is able to beat the henchmen, but Tohru provides a much tougher fight. Jade tries to help Jackie with her new power, but it causes more trouble than help, and Tohru seizes Jackie in a crushing grip. Then, she gets the idea of lifting Tohru himself. She raises him twenty feet into the air, then drops him just after Jackie drops out of his grip. Tohru crashes through the floor into the ocean, and Jackie barely escapes being crushed beneath. At Section 13, Jackie tells Captain Black that Uncle was right about the talismans having magic. Captain Black does not believe him, and he moves on to say that Jackie and Jade have to live at Section 13 because they need him for research. Just then, Jade enters the room, as her stomach has just been pumped and the talisman has been retrieved. When she sees that she'll be living in a super-secret underground base, she asks if she is a secret agent now, and both Jackie and Captain Black are quick to reply, "No." Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Captain Black Antagonists *Shendu *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Tohru *Ninja Khan Objects *Rooster Talisman - Jade Chan Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Shendu, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Julian Sands - Valmont *Adam Baldwin - Finn *Noah Nelson - Tohru Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, September 16, 2000 *UK: BBC One (CBBC) - Saturday, September 29, 2001 es:El Poder Interior Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes set in North America